1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a sales slip printer with a stacking device for segments separated from a continuous paper strip.
2. Discussion
Printers with a cutting apparatus and an output channel for segments separated from a continuous paper are already known, wherein the cutting apparatus initially cuts and then abscises the continuous paper from the side edges, whereby a movable knife that is perpendicular to the surface of the continuous paper strip and having a V-formed blade is provided on the one side of the continuous paper strip and an opposing blade edge on the other side of the continuous paper strip.
These printers have the problem that a separated segment remains in the output channel after the cutting action, which is pushed out of the output channel by a subsequent segment and falls to the floor.
In DE 34 45 744 C1 it has therefore been described to not completely cut through a paper strip, so that the individual segments are held together through a web. In this manner, unaesthetic paper streamers accrue on the work space. Incidentally, the provision of a movable knife that is perpendicular to the surface of the continuous paper strip and with a V-formed blade on the one side of the continuous paper strip and the provision of an opposing blade edge on the other side of the continuous paper strip is known from DE 34 45 744 C1.